


Shibari

by krad_Elric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Dom/sub, Edging, Fanart, M/M, Orgasm Control, Shibari, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krad_Elric/pseuds/krad_Elric
Summary: Anakin knows how to push his master over the edge.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Shibari




End file.
